


Name Origins

by Shortsandramblings



Series: Ramdom Shorts (...and Ramblings) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/pseuds/Shortsandramblings





	1. Name Origin - Stannis Baratheon

 

 _ **Stannis**_ : from _Stannite_ is a mineral, a sulfide of copper, iron, and tin; also known as _bell metal ore_.

 

 

[ ](http://s284.photobucket.com/user/shortsandramblings/media/One%20Shot%20-%20Names%20Stannis%2002_zpsk3i9sklt.jpg.html)

 

-

 

 


	2. Name Origin - Sansa Stark

 

 

_**Sansa**_ : Sanskrit origin and means _'praise, invocation, charm'_.

The name is also similar to the Latin name _Sancia_ which means _'sacred'_.

 

[ ](http://s284.photobucket.com/user/shortsandramblings/media/One%20Shot%20-%20Names%20Sansa%2002_zpsex8scg5u.jpg.html)

 

-

 


End file.
